


The Third Question

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Jinn, the Spirit of Knowledge, had two questions remaining when Ruby first uncovered her. No one knew who had used the third or what on, apart from Jinn... and a certain roguish huntsman. Qrow Branwen isn't talking, however. A true gentleman doesn't kiss and tell.





	The Third Question

**Author's Note:**

> A small shout out has to go to the stellar Coeur al’Aran here, for he sketched a small plot of a Jinn x Qrow romance in his forums that captured my imagination. His permission was asked to pen this, and though he told me he had no intent to write the full Jinn x Qrow romance story, I enjoyed making this in his stead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Qrow sat on a fallen log, uncorked his hip flask and took a long swig.

“What a fucking day.” He gasped at the powerful taste and wiped his lips, sighed and put the flask down, rummaging in his pack instead. The item he drew out looked somewhat like a flask itself, albeit one made of solid gold and with something inside that probably wasn’t booze. “So, you’re the Relic of Knowledge, huh? Funky little thing. What am I supposed to do with you?”

Rhetorical question, of course. Qrow knew his job. Collect the Relic and bring it to Haven, where he’d meet with Ozpin and Leonardo. Oz wanted to change the hiding spot of the Relic; something about the Spring Maiden and Haven being the safest place for it.

It wasn’t his job to argue, just to deliver the thing. Would have been Raven’s job really, and she could have made it a damn sight easier with her portals if she hadn’t gone and done a runner ages ago. Might have been Summer’s too, but, well…

Things changed. Times changed. Sometimes for the better; sometimes for the worse.

_Least the job was easy enough. Got to admit, that’s probably the issue. If I could get to this thing, anyone else could have as well._ If they could fight their way past the Grimm, defences and the sheer inaccessibility of the place. No easy task.

Still, Ozpin was paranoid and not without good reason. With Salem out there, it was better safe than sorry. Haven would be easier to get to, but harder to infiltrate, and Leo was a trusted friend. In the end, Ozpin knew best.

“You’ll have a new home soon enough. I just need to take a break here and we’ll move on tomorrow. You like that, huh?”

The Relic didn’t answer. He had no idea how to use the thing, which was just how Ozpin liked it. Anyone else might have been upset at the lack of faith, but he figured it was just a precaution. Hard for him to be captured and forced into giving information away if he didn’t know it, and it wasn’t like he needed the Relic for his own purposes.

Even so, he couldn’t help but inspect it a little closer, turning it over in his hands. _A little curiosity isn’t a problem, right? Oz wouldn’t have sent me after it if it wasn’t safe to handle._

It was rather big thing, though it didn’t weigh much. Made of gold or some gold-like material, it was ridiculously ornamental; the kind of thing you’d put on a side and never use for fear of devaluing it. Just in case, Qrow kept his hand on the lamp’s stopper as he turned it upside down. It would be just his rotten luck for the liquid inside to pour out on the floor. To his surprise, there was something written on the bottom, almost etched into the metal.

“He who seeks Knowledge will find within; Boon from a God, the all-knowing Jinn.”

The Relic began to shake.

Startled, Qrow dropped the Relic. He dove and caught it a second later, ending up flat on his face in the dirt, but with the priceless and all-powerful Relic still in one piece. It hadn’t stopped shaking, however, and Qrow watched in awe as a blue mist began to seep from the top of the Relic, forming a humanoid shape.

_Oh Shit, I broke the Relic. What am I gonna tell Oz!? No, wait. Blame the Semblance. If in doubt, always blame the Semblance._

In his panic, he didn’t think to move as the mist began to coalesce, nor as it solidified into a figure. The figure of a tall and voluptuous woman with bright blue skin, darker blue hair and golden jewellery across her body.

Her very _naked_ body. Her very naked body that was stood in front of his prone form.

“You have summoned me again, old man,” the woman said, her rich voice caressing each word and yet somehow seeming discontent, bored. “As you already know, you have three questions-”

Suddenly, the woman paused.

Blinking, she looked around, almost as if she were surprised. Surprised by the forest, the sky and then the ground under her feet. She took a step back, her heel striking Qrow’s hand as she did. At his quiet hiss, she looked down.

And then smiled.

“Oh!” No longer bored, her tone was light and – dare he say it – almost delighted. “You’re new!”

“And drunk, apparently,” Qrow groused. “Coz that’s the only reason I can think of to explain what I’m seeing in front of me.”

 

* * *

 

 

If anyone had told him he’d be sharing a campfire with a bright-blue woman who may or may not have been an eternal spirit of some kind, Qrow would have asked what they were smoking and where he could get some. Course, he’d have then looked over his shoulder just to make sure his Semblance wasn’t about to kill him, but such was life.

“So, let me get this straight.” Qrow pointed his open flask at the woman, spirit, thing. “You’re the Relic of Knowledge.”

“Spirit of Knowledge.”

“Same thing.”

“It really isn’t. The Relic is my container; I am the spirit within. I’m not calling you a sentient and mobile pile of clothing, am I?”

“Ha! Alright. I’ll buy that. So, _you’re_ what Ozpin wants me to bring to Haven?”

“Yes.” The spirit, or Jinn, flicked some dark blue hair behind her ear. She was sat on the log opposite him with her legs drawn up to the side.

Despite her replying to him, her eyes darted left and right constantly. Not nervously, or like someone who didn’t want to be there. More as though she were eager to take everything in. There was a childlike wonder to her, even if Jinn herself wasn’t childlike at all. Everything seemed to excite and delight her.

“Once an era I can answer three questions with complete accuracy, so long as they do not pertain to the future. I was created to aid humanity and Ozpin has made use of me time and time again for this purpose.”

“And this is a new era?”

“It is. I have three questions once more – and you should be careful, Qrow. I might take any of those as one of the three if I wished it.”

Erk. Oz would have his head if that happened. “Thanks for the warning. Don’t think I told you my name though.”

Jinn brought a hand to her mouth and giggled. “I _am_ the Spirit of Knowledge, Qrow Branwen. I know everything there is to know about you.”

“Shit. That’s kinda awkward.” He rubbed his head and tried not to think of all the embarrassing, stupid or secret things he’d done in life. “Makes this whole talking business kind of a waste as well. Don’t you know what I’m going to say before I say it?”

“Not really. I know what you decide as you decide it, but only then – and your words come barely a moment after. As for knowing you, I have knowledge on everything there is to know about you, but I do not _know_ you.” Jinn leaned forward, that innocent smile on her face once more. “For instance, I know you are a brave and loyal man who loves his nieces to death. I know of your past, your team, your regrets, but these are just concepts. I can’t predict your actions because you are, to me, still an unfamiliar person. Knowledge without experience is meaningless.”

Qrow hummed noncommittally.

“And now you’re humouring me and pretending you understand. Wonderful.” Jinn sighed. “It is like alcohol you have never tasted. You can know that it is strong, scented and tastes of grape, but until you taste it yourself, you can never truly know what it is like.”

“Ah. I get it. So, you know about me, but it’s not like it means anything. You just have a list of details.”

“Yes. So, talking to you is still interesting to me, especially since I have been hidden away for centuries.” Jinn sighed dramatically and looked around her. “The only one I have had to speak with is Ozpin, and though his face may change, his personality does not. This is the first time I have seen the outside world since my birth. The first time I have felt the wind on my skin in so long.”

That was dark. Qrow took a swig of booze to hide his guilt, as he often did, and tried not to think on the fact he was to deliver Jinn to Ozpin once more. The sympathetic smile on her face said she knew. Of course she knew.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“I know.”

“No. I mean for taking you back to Ozpin…”

Jinn smiled. “I know. Spirit of Knowledge here.”

“Hah. Talking with you is tricky.” On a whim, he extended his flask. “Want a drink?”

“Trying to get me drunk?”

“Trying to break the shitty mood,” he replied, “Which… you already know,” he added with a roll of his eyes, mostly directed at her smug little smile. “Take it. Figure life is bad enough not experiencing the outside world, but never having a proper drink? That’s rough.”

“True.” Jinn took the offered drink with a hand and sipped at it cautiously. The look on her face when she tasted it had him laughing. Jinn spluttered and scowled at him. “That is unfair, and you were waiting for it!”

“S-Sorry.”

“I know you are not,” she grumbled, making him laugh all the harder. “It is nice, though. Strong as I knew, and yet with a taste more powerful than I imagined. The sensation... I think I like it.”

“I know my booze. With how dangerous my job is, I’m not buying store-bought crap. This is the real stuff, distilled and brewed by the best. Enjoy it.” He reached for his bags. “I’ve got plenty for myself. No need for us to head off just yet. I can’t offer you much, but for a night of freedom and a little company.”

Jinn’s smile could have rivalled the sun rising. Qrow had the strangest feeling he’d offered her something she’d never had before.

“That is something I would most happily accept.”

 

* * *

 

Qrow was buzzed; pleasantly so. It wasn’t everyday he got to drink with someone, let alone someone new and interesting. His travels at Ozpin’s behest were usually lonely and dangerous, leaving only the memories of happier times, or the more common drowning of sorrows. More than once, he’d thought of kicking it in like Taiyang had, but the world wasn’t going to fix itself.

Still, Jinn was bright, bubbly and genuinely interested in everything he had to say, even if she knew the words before they left his lips. She’d already laughed prematurely at a few jokes he’d told. He didn’t let it bother him, figuring it was just proof of how funny they were that she’d cheat to hear the punchline sooner.

“You didn’t…” Jinn giggled, drinking a little more.

Qrow wagged his eyebrows. “You know I did.”

“I do,” she confirmed, giggling again. “And you looked _fabulous_ in Summer’s skirt. As did Taiyang in Raven’s. I still can’t believe you got away with it.”

“Eh. Summer and Raven never caught on. We weren’t about to admit it. Besides, I’m sure they did worse to us in return.”

Jinn smiled coyly. “They did.”

“Ha. Knew it.”

“Ah.” Jinn drank a little more and found her flask empty. She didn’t have to ask before he’d handed her another.

“Watch yourself. Those can mess you up if you’re not careful.”

“I am the Spirit of Knowledge, Qrow. Trust that I know my limits as I know all other things.”

“Just saying.”

“I know. It’s sweet of you.”

“Hey, I’m not sweet. You can call me handsome or suave if you like, but sweet is out of the question. How about ruggedly handsome?” For once, he knew he didn’t have to make it clear he was joking. After all, Jinn would know.

“You are, though,” she said, laughing. “I know everything about you, remember? I know you feel bad for me. I know you want to help me. I know that even now you’re wishing I could have a normal life like everyone else, and that I wouldn’t have to be bound to this Relic.” Jinn smiled kindly at him. “You’re the sweetest man I’ve ever met.”

Embarrassed, Qrow looked away. “Yeah, well, I’m also the _second_ man you’ve met, so there’s not much competition there.”

“True. But you should not worry about me, Qrow. I am bound, yes, but I was created for the purpose of aiding humanity. I will admit that my conditions are not ideal, but I do not regret them, nor do I hate Ozpin for doing what he must. Or you for taking me to him.”

“Yeah?” Despite her words, Qrow couldn’t quite hide his regret.

“Yes. It means much to me that you care, but do not blame yourself for what must happen to me. Instead, know that this time spent with you is the most fun I have had in my existence.”

And now he felt even worse. Great.

“As I said, a sweet man. Also, a lonely man. A man to whom life has not been kind. A man who has lost much and yet continues to do what he can for those he loves.” Jinn reached across to cup his face with one hand. “A handsome man.”

Qrow could smell the alcohol on her breath. “You’re drunk.”

“I am.”

“I think it’s time I cut you off.”

“You’ve been watching me.”

“Course I have. We’ve been talking.”

“Not like that,” Jinn said, still touching him, still smiling. “You’ve been looking at me. Whenever I drink, whenever I look away. You’ve been looking at my legs, my stomach, my breasts. Your eyes have roved quite often, Mr Branwen. I know.”

Swallowing, Qrow made to deny it – only to remember who he was talking to. “Ah. Well, you _are_ kinda naked there.”

“Does it bother you?”

“You already know the answer to that.”

“I do.” Jinn giggled and let her hand drift a little lower, trailing her fingers down his neck. “I know it makes a certain part of you uncomfortable. Tell me… do you find me beautiful? Do I excite you?”

“You’re drunk, Jinn.”

“I know. But if you think I am misguided by it, think again. I am a Spirit of Knowledge. I cannot fail to know my actions or mind.” Leaning back and releasing him at last, Jinn touched her shoulder and drew her hand down her body, tracing the contour of her left breast, her nipple, and then stroking a hand down her flat, toned stomach.

“Stop it.”

“Don’t you like it, Qrow? I know that you do.”

“Damn Spirit,” he grumbled. “Fine, I like it, but I don’t like not being able to do anything about it. So, if you can stop messing with my head that’d be great.”

“Who says you can’t do anything about it?”

“I do. I draw the line at taking advantage of a drunk woman. Or a drunk spirit.”

“Such a sweet, kind man.” Jinn said, letting her hand fall with a sigh. She leaned back on the log and brought one blue leg up, not quite exposing herself but hinting deliciously at it. Qrow tried to look away but couldn’t. “When I return to Ozpin, I shall be forced into the dark once more. He has a vault waiting for me hidden deep underground. I can see it now. I do not know if I shall ever see the outside of it again, though I expect he will visit once every hundred years, just to ask his three questions and then leave again. Solitude unending.”

Damn it. “I’ve said I’m sorry…”

“And I know you are. But it is a lonely life, just as yours is.” Kicking her legs so that she sat up, Jinn stood and approached him.

Qrow watched her warily but made no move to stop her sitting in his lap, her front to him, her legs on either side of his hips as she straddled him. Her body was hot against his, almost too hot. Despite its blue hue, her skin felt soft and human to the touch as he laid his big hands upon her hips. Jinn placed her hands on his chest and looked down into his eyes.

“Would it so bad for each of us to share a moment? A memory I might cherish for eternity; a night for you where the loneliness is no more?”

“You’re surprisingly forward for a Spirit of Knowledge.”

“I know my desire, as I know yours. I know everything there is to know about the art of making love, too. And yet I have never experienced it.” Jinn shifted in his lap and then paused as she found something. “Oh, is that for me?” She ground her hips, pushing down against his cock, which was straining against his pants. “I think it is.”

“You’re still drunk,” Qrow rasped. “I’m not gonna take advantage of that…”

Smiling, Jinn brought her hands up to his shoulders and over them, letting them loop and meet behind his back as she leaned in. For a second, he thought she might kiss him, but her cheek brushed against his instead as she brought her lips to his ear. Qrow shivered as her warm breath caressed his lobe. He could feel her breasts against his chest.

“I am a Spirit of Knowledge,” she whispered. “I know _every_ sensitive spot on your body, every way to make you groan, gasp or call my name. I know every technique, every touch, every position there is in this world. I may not be experienced in them, but I know them. And I can make you feel _each and every one_.”

Fucking hell…

“The only question, Qrow Branwen, is whether you’ll fuck me now… or if you’ll make me employ each of them one by one until you snap and _take me_ on the grass like a wild animal.” Jinn breathed some hot air onto his ear and then bit on it gently. “Either approach is fine with me.”

Qrow’s hands gripped Jinn by her thighs as he stood, dragging her up with him. She shrieked happily and locked her legs around his hips to anchor herself in place; her arms around his neck. His lips found her neck, kissing a pattern up it to her waiting lips. Her tongue fought with his for dominance, all the while she _ground_ her lower body against his.

He carried her back towards the tent clumsily. Jinn knew, for she reached a hand back without looking, hooked the tent open and held it so, all without taking her lips from his or looking back. Kneeling, Qrow pushed her inside, breaking the moment to push her back onto his sleeping bag and look down on her.

Jinn lay on her back with her hair splayed out beneath her, some of it tangled with his fingers, soft and silken. Her eyes, a darker shade of blue than her skin, stared hungrily up at him. Her lips were bruised, moist. Qrow’s attention drifted lower, down her generous breasts which rose and fell with each breath, to her delicate navel and then her core, still pressed against him with her legs wrapped around his body. Despite the colour, Qrow didn’t think he’d ever seen something so beautiful.

It was too much.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he said, dragging his shirt up over his head.

Jinn’s hands found the skin he revealed desperately. Her nails raked over his skin. “I know.”

“I’m going to make you scream my name.”

“I know.” Jinn said, arching her back enticingly. “Touch them,” she begged. “I know you want to.”

Well, if she was going to go all Spirit of Knowledge on him, then why not? Qrow’s hands found each globe and he marvelled at the wonderful softness of them. His rough palms brushed against her sensitive nipples, drawing a gasp from her.

“You like that, huh?” he teased. “And here I thought you knew everything I’m about to do before I do it.”

“I-I know the moment you decide, b-but the feeling. I know what it _should_ feel like, but the actual sensation is so much more…” Jinn bit off with a ragged moan as he brushed his thumb over her right nipple, pinching it gently between his thumb and finger.

It was good to know he could still get that kind of reaction. His cock agreed, twitching against his pants.

“Let it out,” Jinn gasped.

“Not yet.” He leaned down and breathed softly against her nipple, making her twitch and gasp. “I’m going to make sure you feel _every_ little thing I do to you.”

“C-Cruel…”

“Consider it punishment for pushing me before. Or… we could stop.”

Jinn would have known he didn’t mean that, but it didn’t stop her hands grasping onto the back of his head and pulling him down just in case. Qrow didn’t resist, instead taking one of Jinn’s nipples in his mouth and sucking on it.

He wasn’t sure what he expected her skin to taste like, whether it would be like a normal human’s or not, but the reality was sweet, fresh and with a little bit of her sweat to give it a salty taste. Wonderful as far as he was concerned. He flicked his tongue over the nub and kissed at it, pressing his lips to the sensitive flesh over and over.

Jinn writhed under him, fingers winding into his hair, thighs rubbing up and down his desperately. She worked one leg between his and brought it up to rub her knee against his crotch. Growling against her skin, Qrow bit down gently, squeezing her other breast with his free hand.

“Ah. Yes!”

Her hands tugged on his hair and drew his face up to hers for another scorching kiss. As his tongue wrestled with hers, her nails traced down his chest to his stomach, then dipped lower, teasing the hem of his trousers. She pushed her fingers in and ran them across the edge until she found the buckle, which she began to work on furiously.

Qrow pushed down on her, bit her lip and then _ground_ his hips against hers. “Someone’s a little eager.”

Jinn whined piteously, refusing to let his face go and pushing up to capture his lips once more. A happy sound escaped her as she worked his pants open and ran her hand down the zipper, forcing it the rest of the way.

Her fingers toyed with his boxers.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Qrow caught her wrists and dragged them back up above her head, kissing her the whole time. He pushed her hands down against the sleeping roll and held them there.

Jinn pulled her face away, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy. “T-That’s not fair.”

“What isn’t?” Qrow asked, slipping down to kiss and nibble at her neck.

“Y-Your plan. I know what you’re planning.” Jinn gasped as he dipped lower, kissing his way down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. He released her hands, but Jinn made no attempt to move them, even as he brought them down to rub along her stomach.

She writhed under him, body twitching as she _fought_ to keep her hands still above her.

Qrow smiled. “What plan, Jinn?”

“Y-You know it. It’s your plan.”

“Say it.” Qrow kissed his way down her breasts, paying particular attention to the spot under them, running his tongue down the crease of her stomach. Jinn’s back arched as she pushed her body up into his, letting him run his hands down her sides. He stopped a moment later, earning a whine from her. “Say it, Jinn. Tell me what I’m doing to you.”

“You’re going to kiss your way down my body,” Jinn said, breathing heavily. She looked away, cheeks flushed with need but also the embarrassment of being made to _say_ it. Even if they both knew it. “But you’re watching my hands,” she added, gasping as his dipped his tongue into her belly button. “I-If I move my hands down, if I try to make you go faster, you’re going to stop, push my hands back up and start again. Start from the beginning. E-Except you’ll make it worse. Slower.”

Qrow smiled and dipped lower, beneath her navel. “And then what?” His hands parted her thighs.

“You’re going to go down on meeeee!” Jinn trailed off with an excited scream as his tongue teased her folds. Her entire body bucked, and she tried to press her pelvis down onto him, seeking more. The whole time, despite the sweat glistening on her body, she kept her hands up above her head, as though they were tied down. “P-Please. More.”

“More?”

“Please…”

“Heh. Since you asked so nicely.”

Pushing her legs further apart, and feeling her skin quiver against his fingers, Qrow ran his tongue slowly from the bottom of her lips to the top. He paused, listened, and then smiled at the frustrated groan she let out and considered blowing cold air on her just to see what her reaction might be. Her frustrated whine, and the way she tried to bring her hips closer to his face, convinced him otherwise. She’d been a good girl; time for a reward.

“I have,” Jinn panted, knowing what he was thinking. The Spirit of Knowledge and all. “I’ve kept my hands down. I’ve been good.”

Placing his thumbs on either side of her lips, Qrow looked up and down the perfect flesh. Untouched and almost unrealistic in its sheer perfection, there was not a hint of hair on Jinn’s body, nor sign that any had ever existed. Most people had little imperfections here and there, even if you ignored them in so intimate an act. Jinn had none. Her body, from her breasts to her hips, right down to her vulva, were perfectly smooth and formed. The ultimate ideal; his for the taking.

“Yes. Take it.”

Qrow did. Gently pulling her outer lips open, Qrow let his tongue drift lazily from bottom to top, flicking against her clit lightly. Rather than stop, he began the motion again, making sure to touch a little deeper each time. She tasted incredibly sweet, like clear rainwater. He thought he could get used to it.

“Don’t say things like that. Don’t think it.”

Pausing to smile, Qrow pushed his tongue deeper than ever before and _dragged_ it up her entrance.

Jinn began to pant heavily, and her lower body relaxed and pushed into him. Her thighs quivered and twitched, threatening to close in on his head at any moment. His palms rubbed against them. He didn’t lap or go at her like a wild animal, but rather repeated the same deep and purposeful motion, building up her pleasure one lick at a time.

“So good,” Jinn moaned. Her hands remained above her head, even she so obviously wanted to move them, likely to the back of his head to drag him closer. “Yes,” she said, knowing his thoughts. “But I won’t give in. You’ll stop. I don’t want you to stop.”

Qrow breathed softly against her skin and sucked gently on her clitoris in acknowledgement.

“Ah! Ahhhh!”

Sagging back onto his bedroll, Jinn panted and whined as he continued, twisting her hips every now and then or trying to make him speed up. He didn’t, knowing that while she might want him to, it wouldn’t feel as good for her. Instead, he patiently brought her to the edge, repeating the same motions that elicited a reaction, but over and over.

He knew he was close because she threw her head back and hissed his name.

Stopping suddenly, Qrow pushed down his trousers and pants, freeing his painfully-hard cock. It twitched as it came free, all eight inches standing at attention and desperate to be out of its prison. Jinn whined at the loss of his tongue but didn’t ask why. She knew exactly what he had in mind.

Qrow took his erection in hand and placed it firmly against her entrance, adjusting his arms so that he was leaning over her. Thanks to his ministrations, she was wet. Ready. Despite the heat, despite the raw tension and his desperate _need_ to be inside her, he paused and looked up.

“Are you sure? Last chance to back out.”

Jinn groaned. “Qrow. Stop talking.”

“I just want to be sure. Do you want this?”

The Spirit’s eyes flashed, and her arms moved, hooking around his shoulders as she dragged herself up to push her lips against his. Desperate, needy and with eyes filled with lust, Jinn leaned back, supporting herself on her elbows.

“The answer to that question is yes. And now there are _two questions_ remaining this era.”

Qrow sighed. “That’s not exactly fair…”

“Neither is making me this hot and then denying me,” Jinn pointed out. Her hand crept down his body and took his shaft. Qrow swallowed at the feeling of her smooth palm against his sensitive skin, of her fingers gently caressing him. Jinn stroked him up and down, cooing as his precum coated her hand.

Her eyes locked on his as she licked her lips. “I’m sure I can find a way to make it up to you,” she whispered, guiding him to her wet folds. She rubbed him up and down against her, pushing her hips into his at the same time. “If you’re done asking stupid questions that is…”

“I’m done.” Placing a hand on the centre of her chest, Qrow pushed hard – sending her flat onto the bedroll with a gasp. Her hand came free from his cock, but he didn’t let it stop him, pushing into her, parting her folds and then _leaned_ further, deeper. “I’m going to fuck you, Jinn.”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to cum inside you.”

“Yes! I know. Do it!”

With one final push, he was inside of her.

Jinn hissed his name with so much hunger that he couldn’t take it slow. Her inner walls moulded to him – no hesitation or hymen to block his way, only incredible warmth and a soft tightness that threatened to swallow him whole.

His hands settled on either side of her head, his body suspended above hers as he pushed himself deeper inch by torturous inch. Each lasted an eternity, each tore a gasp from him as well as her.  Somewhere in the middle, some four inches into her, his arms gave way. He fell atop her.

Jinn’s arms wrapped around him. Her tongue wrapped around his. Her legs wrapped around his. Every part of her wrapped around him, including her sex. It felt as though he were melting, as if he would die in that moment and never regret it.

_I’m going to push deep inside of you._ he thought, knowing that as the Spirit of Knowledge she would know his intent. _In one motion. One go._

Not breaking the kiss, Jinn whined and nodded furiously.

Gripping her hips and pressing her deeper into the sleeping roll, Qrow lined himself up.

“Hmm!” Jinn agreed, still kissing him.

Qrow _slammed_ into her with all his strength.

“Ahhhhh!” Jinn’s head was thrown back, her lips tearing from his as she screamed her pleasure. Her walls locked down on his member, _squeezing_ it so hard it almost hurt. Almost. Robbed of her mouth, Qrow lathered kisses wherever he could; on her neck, the underside of her chin, her collarbone. He bit down and Jinn arched into him, pulling his head closer with both hands. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back and exposing more of her neck to his lips.

He found his rhythm quickly, grateful that she didn’t need to get used to him for whatever reason. Maybe the Gods hadn’t thought to make her a virgin. Maybe they’d never thought she’d have sex. He didn’t care. Each thrust had her whispering his name. Each withdrawal had him need to push back in or lose his mind. Jinn’s body was an ocean of lava against his. Her nails icicles on his back. Every gasp and moan was water to a man who hadn’t drunk in over a decade.

“D-Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He had no intention of it. He quickened his pace instead, delivering long and powerful strokes that shook her body and caused a wet slap from the point of their union. Jinn’s ankles linked behind him, hooked against his ass and pulled him deeper as to somehow fit more of him inside.

Drawing back, Qrow brought himself up into a seated position – earning a sound of confusion from Jinn for all of a second, as long as it took for her to know his intent. She nodded, kissing him once more and allowing him to adjust her so that she straddled his hips once more, sat in his lap with all eight inches of him inside her.

Jinn’s weight, sleight as it was, pushed her deeper into him. She groaned into his mouth and fisted both hands in his hair.

Breaking the kiss, he turned his head aside, leaving her with his neck. As he had, Jinn kissed and bit at it, desperate for whatever she could. He felt her walls clenching hard on him, her hips bouncing up and down as she tried to match her rhythm to his and _slam_ herself down on his cock with every thrust.

“Try to relax,” he whispered into her ear, feeling her hair brushing against his face. “It’ll feel better.”

“I-I am relaxed,” she panted.

Tense, quivering and trying frantically to rut with him, she was anything but. Not that he could blame her. He had to remember that she was a virgin and this was her first time. For all that she _knew_ how to have sex, she was still new and impressionable. He rubbed a small circle on her lower back and pulled her perfect, blue body against his.

“Relax, Jinn,” he whispered, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. “Let me take control; don’t do anything. All you need to do is feel. Feel what I’m doing to you. Can you do that?”

Whether through trust, lust or knowing his intent, Jinn’s body slackened, and she nodded. The second it did, the second she could stop worrying about taking part, all her attention focused on the sensation of him inside of her. She began to whimper fitfully.

“I’m close, Qrow. I’m close. I feel it.”

“Stay relaxed. Let me handle this.” He kept his pace up, powerful thrusts, deep thrusts. His hands gripped her hips and _dragging_ her down onto him with each and every one, driving his cock home. “What do you feel?”

“Everything,” Jinn wailed. “Stars, lights, pleasure, you – your _cock_. Oh God of Light, it’s inside of me. I can feel it inside of me.” Her eyes widened. “I can feel it twitching, growing. Like it’s about to burst!”

Little surprise. He was at his edge.

“Yes!” Jinn cried, knowing his thoughts and responding to them. “Yes, I’m coming too.”

Qrow grinned and made his decision, watching Jinn’s face the entire time. He saw the moment she realised it, the moment of knowledge where a decision made stopped being future knowledge and became present, came to her. It showed in her eyes growing wide, in her lips parting and the desperate, euphoric sound that escaped her.

“Yes,” she hissed, gazing into his eyes. “Cum inside of me, Qrow. Together. Together with me. Cum in me.”

“As my lady commands.”

Feeling her orgasm approaching, Qrow dipped Jinn down and _forced_ her against the floor once more, pushing into her with one final thrust. Raw and forceful, more so as he bit down on her shoulder, Qrow shot rope after rope of cum inside of her.

Jinn’s wail as her orgasm hit almost pierced his eardrums.

Her body locked up, her breasts and stomach pressing hard into his as her back arched and the walls of her sex clamped down on his. Qrow’s orgasm faded as quickly as it had come, but his cock continued to twitch inside of he, fitfully shooting what little cum he had left, filling her with his seed. His body collapsed on hers, covered in sweat and red with exertion.

In turn, Jinn panted back, arms falling limp on his back and legs laying open. They twitched slightly, reflexively touching against his own but not being able to close entirely. She couldn’t while he lay inside, stretching her, filling her.

Moaning in satisfaction, Jinn brushed her nose against his, a silent, passionate, plea.

With what little strength he had left, Qrow kissed her tenderly.

 

* * *

 

 

The afterglow was not a feeling Qrow was used to. Too many one-night stands. Too many brief encounters. Too many moments of having to leave in the morning with nothing more than a chaste kiss if he was lucky or muttered lies that they’d call him some time.

They never did.

“I didn’t need to know that,” the beauty curled against his side whispered. “Those women were cruel and unfair. You should know they still haven’t found love. They’re still lonely and bitter crones.” Her cute nose scrunched up. “And now I can see what you did with them. Damn it, Qrow.”

Qrow laughed. “Well, that’ll teach you for being such a know-it-all.”

“Hm.” Jinn snuggled into his arm, the one she was using as a pillow. “I can’t help it. I was made this way.”

“I know.”

Propped up as he was on his backpack, Qrow took a moment to admire the woman sharing his bed, if only for a night. Unusual by anyone’s standards with that blue shade of skin, hair and everything else, but gorgeous to his eyes, especially with her skin flushed a darker shade of purple and her hair stuck to her sweaty body. He traced a finger over the arm thrown over his chest, delved a little lower and stroked the corner of her breast.

Rather than slap him, Jinn smiled contentedly and let his hand roam deeper, down her side, up her hips, and then coming to rest on her ass. Below that, his semen still dripped from her sex, dribbling down onto the bedroll.  

“It can’t work out,” Jinn said quietly.

Sadly.

“Hm?”

“Spirit of Knowledge, remember? I know what you’re thinking, what you’re feeling. It would never work. You’re loyal to Ozpin and, in some strange way, so am I. Running away with me; you’d have to give everything up, including Taiyang, Ruby and Yang.”

Qrow swallowed. “I could do that. For you.”

Jinn kissed the underside of his chin. “You couldn’t. Not and be the man laying before me.”

“So, that’s it?” he asked hoarsely. “I take you to Ozpin, he locks you away. The world turns, you live in captivity and the only person you see every hundred years is the man enslaving you. That’s what you want?”

“Of course not.” Jinn’s voice almost broke. “I want you.”

“And I want you.”

“But we both know it cannot be.” Jinn smiled up at him sadly. “You know what I am, Qrow. You know that it would never work. It hurts inside, but you know it. I know that you do. You can’t hide anything from me.”

Defeated, Qrow sighed. “I know. I know…”

“It means a lot that you tried. Maybe we’ll meet again one day.”

“Maybe,” he said. He didn’t dare to get his hopes up. “Why me, anyway? Was it just because I’m the first guy not Ozpin to come across you?”

“No.” Jinn traced a finger across his chest, little patterns here, a figure-eight there. “I said that I knew your past the moment I saw you. Knew your secrets. Even if that didn’t tell me everything about you as a person, it was enough for me to like what I saw. You’ve had a difficult life, Qrow. There are some born to greatness and who go on to do great things. You’re the opposite.”

“Rubbish things?” he joked.

“Still great things. Wonderful things. But you were born in a world which didn’t want you. Born to a tribe you didn’t fit in with, with a sister who didn’t care for others. You had every opportunity to grow up like her, but you didn’t… You chose the harder path and became something better. Something wonderful.” Jinn nuzzled into his side. “To me, that was more impressive than someone like Ozpin doing the same.”

Qrow looked away, even as a warmth blossomed inside him. “You give me too much credit.”

“You give yourself too little..."

“Yeah… and I’m still going to have to give you up to Ozpin. I still can’t help you.”

“It’s not your responsibility to.” Jinn kissed his chin. “And until then, there’s no reason we can’t spend a little more time together~”

Jinn shifted slightly. Her hair brushed over his chest and stomach as she pushed herself lower. Her eyes remained locked on his even as she dipped down, dragging the blanket with her. Her perfect breasts pushed against his cock first, and it was almost too eager to stand up and greet them.

Her mouth came next, kissing his head gently and swirling her tongue around him. His entire body felt paralysed, a slave to the pleasure, to her.

“Let’s think about tomorrow when tomorrow comes,” she said. “If I’m to live for eternity, I’d like a few memories to keep me company on those long nights.”

Jinn’s mouth opened and engulfed him slowly. Qrow gasped as her lips dragged down over his head, his shaft, and then down it, taking his length deep into her warm, moist mouth. Her teeth brushed against his skin teasingly and his hips bucked. Her tongue swirled and licked and when she sucked, he felt as though his mind might explode.

“U-Using all that knowledge, huh? Had sex one time and suddenly you’re the most experienced woman on Remnant. Hardly seems fair.”

She smiled around his cock, bobbed her head and then began to work her mouth up and down, sucking on his length the whole time. Qrow’s head fell back onto his pack, her name escaping his mouth in a drawn-out hiss.

Maybe they could take the scenic route home. Claim he’d been waylaid by some Grimm, get lost somewhere for a week or two. Make the most of it. Ozpin didn’t have to know. Jinn felt the same. He could feel it in the way she increased her pace; in the way she swallowed and milked him dry when he came inside her mouth with a loud groan, stroking her hand up and down his shaft to work out every last drop.

“Delicious. And, if you’re serious about what you just thought, I happen to know that there’s an abandoned lodge not ten miles from here. A bed, fridge and even some food inside. We could be there in four hours.”

He didn’t ask how she knew.

“Four hours? Seems a little slow.”

Jinn smiled deviously. “There’s a lake halfway there.”

“And?” Qrow asked.

“And I figured you might want to push me down into it and fuck me raw.”

His cock twitched.

“Four hours,” he agreed.

Give or take.

Hopefully, by the time they got back to Mistral, Ozpin would be too busy asking what took him so long to wonder why there were only two questions remaining. As Jinn stood and her hair fell down her body to her lovely, round rump, Qrow decided he didn’t care.

This was worth a single question – and `Can I fuck you` was probably the best Jinn had ever received.

 

 

 

 


End file.
